Бринкаст
Бринкаст — предположительно, единственный канал, на котором можно посмотреть последние новости, или пропаганду доктора Брина. Обзор Почти все экраны в Сити 17 (станционарные, домашние телевизоры) вещают этот канал. Термин "breencast" дословно переводится как "Вещание Брина". В нескольких точках игры доктор Брин использует канал, чтобы зачитать последние объявления и сообщения граждан Сити 17, также в конце игры он напрямую общается с Гордоном Фрименом. После гибели Брина и вывода из строя Ядра Цитадели по бринкасту произносит речь доктор Кляйнер, обращаясь к горожанам с просьбой покинуть Сити 17. Выступления по бринкасту Речи Брина На вокзале Сити 17 Русский текст = Добро пожаловать! Добро пожаловать в Сити 17. Сами вы его выбрали, или его выбрали за вас — это лучший город из оставшихся. Я такого высокого мнения о Сити 17, что решил разместить свое правительство здесь, в Цитадели, столь заботливо предоставленной нашими Покровителями. Я горжусь тем, что называю Сити 17 своим домом. Итак, собираетесь ли вы остаться здесь, или же вас ждут неизвестные дали, добро пожаловать в Сити 17. Здесь безопасно. |-| Оригинал = Welcome. Welcome to City 17. You have chosen, or been chosen, to relocate to one of our finest remaining urban centers. I thought so much of City 17 that I elected to establish my Administration here, in the Citadel so thoughtfully provided by Our Benefactors. I have been proud to call City 17 my home. And so, whether you are here to stay, or passing through on your way to parts unknown, welcome to City 17. It's safer here. Об инстинкте (на привокзальной площади) Русский текст = Позвольте мне зачитать письмо, которое я получил. «Уважаемый доктор Брин. Почему Альянс подавляет наш цикл размножения? Искренне Ваш, обеспокоенный гражданин». Спасибо за письмо, гражданин. Конечно, ваш вопрос касается основных биологических потребностей, надежд и страхов за будущее вида. Я вижу и несколько невысказанных вопросов. Знают ли наши Покровители, что для нас лучше? Что дает им право принимать такие решения за человечество? Отключат ли они когда-нибудь поле подавления и позволят ли нам размножаться? Позвольте мне развеять сомнения, лежащие в основе вашего беспокойства, чем отвечать на каждый невысказанный вопрос. Сначала давайте рассмотрим факт того, что впервые в истории мы стоим на пороге бессмертия. Этот факт влечет за собой далеко идущие выводы. Он требует полного пересмотра наших генетических потребностей. Он требует планирования и обдумывания, что идет вразрез с нашими психологическими установками. В такое время необходимо, может быть, напомнить себе, что наш истинный враг — это инстинкт. Инстинкты воспитывали нас, когда мы только становились. Инстинкты заботились о нас и оберегали нас в те тяжкие годы, когда мы делали первые орудия, готовили скудную пищу на костре и вздрагивали от теней, скачущих на стенах пещеры. Но инстинкт неотделим от своего двойника — суеверия. Инстинкт неразрывно связан с необдуманными импульсами, и теперь мы видим его истинную природу. Но инстинкт знает о своей бесполезности и, как загнанный в угол зверь, ни за что не сдастся без кровавого боя. Он может нанести человечеству смертельную рану. Инстинкт создает своих тиранов и призывает нас восставать против них. Он говорит нам, что неизвестное — это угроза, а не возможность. Инстинкт хитро и незаметно уводит нас с пути изменений и прогресса. Поэтому инстинкт должен быть подавлен. С ним нужно нещадно бороться, начиная с основной потребности человека — потребности в размножении. Мы должны благодарить Покровителей за помощь в борьбе с этой всепоглощающей силой. Нажав на переключатель, они изгнали наших демонов одним движением. Они дали нам силы, которые мы сами не могли найти, чтобы справиться с этой манией. Они указали нам цель. Они помогли нам обратить взоры к звездам. Я уверяю вас, подавляющее поле будет снято в тот день, когда мы овладеем собой, когда мы докажем, что больше в нем не нуждаемся. И этот день превращения, по сведениям из надежного источника, недалек. |-| Оригинал = Let me read a letter I recently received. "Dear Dr. Breen. Why has the Combine seen fit to suppress our reproductive cycle? Sincerely, A Concerned Citizen." Thank you for writing, Concerned. Of course your question touches on one of the most basic biological impulses, with all its associated hopes and fears for the future of the species. I also detect some unspoken questions. Do our benefactors really know what's best for us? What gives them the right to make this kind of decision for mankind? Will they ever deactivate the suppression field and let us breed again? Allow me to address the anxieties underlying your concerns, rather than try to answer every possible question you might have left unvoiced. First, let us consider the fact that for the first time ever, as a species, immortality is in our reach. This simple fact has far-reaching implications. It requires radical rethinking and revision of our genetic imperatives. It also requires planning and forethought that run in direct opposition to our neural pre-sets. I find it helpful at times like these to remind myself that our true enemy is Instinct. Instinct was our mother when we were an infant species. Instinct coddled us and kept us safe in those hardscrabble years when we hardened our sticks and cooked our first meals above a meager fire and started at the shadows that leapt upon the cavern's walls. But inseparable from Instinct is its dark twin, Superstition. Instinct is inextricably bound to unreasoning impulses, and today we clearly see its true nature. Instinct has just become aware of its irrelevance, and like a cornered beast, it will not go down without a bloody fight. Instinct would inflict a fatal injury on our species. Instinct creates its own oppressors, and bids us rise up against them. Instinct tells us that the unknown is a threat, rather than an opportunity. Instinct slyly and covertly compels us away from change and progress. Instinct, therefore, must be expunged. It must be fought tooth and nail, beginning with the basest of human urges: The urge to reproduce. We should thank our benefactors for giving us respite from this overpowering force. They have thrown a switch and exorcised our demons in a single stroke. They have given us the strength we never could have summoned to overcome this compulsion. They have given us purpose. They have turned our eyes toward the stars. Let me assure you that the suppressing field will be shut off on the day that we have mastered ourselves...the day we can prove we no longer need it. And that day of transformation, I have it on good authority, is close at hand. О Фримене (в гараже БТР) Русский текст = Теперь есть твердые доказательства того, что среди нас появился изменник, который в глазах иных граждан предстает как мессия. Он — воплощение темнейших инстинктов, невежества и разрушения. Самые ужасные моменты инцидента в Черной Мезе связаны с его именем. И все же наивные умы наделяют его романтическим ореолом и присваивают ему такие опасные поэтические прозвища, как «Свободный человек» и «Прокладывающий путь». Позвольте напомнить вам об опасности следования таким мифам. Мы едва начали выбираться из глубокой пропасти в развитии нашего вида. Не будем же скатываться обратно во тьму забвения, только что познав свет. Если вы увидите этого человека, сообщите нам. Ваши заслуги перед Альянсом будут вознаграждены. Соучастие же в его делах не останется безнаказанным. Думайте. Остерегайтесь. Знайте. |-| Оригинал = We now have direct confirmation of a disruptor in our midst, one who has acquired an almost messianic reputation in the minds of certain citizens. His figure is synonymous with the darkest urges of instinct, ignorance and decay. Some of the worst excesses of the Black Mesa Incident have been laid directly at his feet. And yet unsophisticated minds continue to imbue him with romantic power, giving him such dangerous poetic labels as the One Free Man, the Opener of the Way. Let me remind all citizens of the dangers of magical thinking. We have scarcely begun to climb from the dark pit of our species' evolution. Let us not slide backward into oblivion, just as we have finally begun to see the light. If you see this so-called Free Man, report him. Civic deeds do not go unrewarded. And contrariwise, complicity with his cause will not go unpunished. Be wise. Be safe. Be aware. Патрулю Сектора 17 (в Нова Проспект) Русский текст = Меня попросили сказать несколько слов в адрес сверхчеловеческого подразделения Надзора Сектора 17 по поводу недавнего задержания участников повстанческой подпольной группировки. Позволю себе сказать напрямую, что я сожалею о необходимости омрачить искренние поздравления большой долей разочарования. Но, как Администратор, я обязан ознакомить вас с посланием, которое я получил от наших Покровителей. Без сомнения, захват Илая Вэнса является событием исключительной важности. И хотя вполне очевидно, что мы без особого труда могли бы схватить его в последние несколько лет, то, в какой момент он был пленен, может неожиданно сыграть нам на руку. Тот факт, что захват мистера Вэнса был осуществлен после того, как он предоставил убежище Гордону Фримену, не мог остаться незамеченным участниками Сопротивления. Смею предположить, теперь любой подумает дважды, прежде чем приютить мистера Фримена. Некоторые усомнятся в его преданности, другие отвернутся от него или даже выдадут его нам. Разумеется, не стоит на это слишком рассчитывать. Репутация Фримена такова, что другие закоренелые изменники даруют ему полную свободу в деле распространения повсеместного террора и хаоса. И это наводит меня на мысль о недовольстве наших Покровителей, которое я должен до вас донести. Конечно, не в моей юрисдикции опекать или критиковать специальные подразделения Надзора, но это не освобождает меня от ответственности за их недавние промахи и откровенные ошибки. С меня строго спросили за эти недостатки в работе, а теперь ваш черед отвечать на вопросы. Как одному человеку раз за разом удавалось ускользать из-под вашего носа? Каким образом? И это притом, что данный человек не агент-провокатор и не наемный убийца-профессионал. Гордон Фримен — всего лишь физик-теоретик, которого едва хватило на то, чтобы получить докторскую степень во времена инцидента в Черной Мезе. И у меня есть все основания полагать, что за прошедшие годы у него было мало шансов развить свой скрытый потенциал. Тот, кого вы не сумели ни уничтожить, ни, тем более, поймать — абсолютно обычный человек. Как же вам удалось не задержать его? Что ж… отложим воспитательную работу до следующего раза. Настало время пополнить кредит доверия. Сверхчеловеческому подразделению следует еще заработать право доказать свою незаменимость в составе Надзора Альянса. Полагаю, вам не нужно особо напоминать, что альтернативой этому является тотальное уничтожение наряду с прочими вырожденцами. Так не позволим себе совершить такой ошибки. Я приложил все силы, дабы убедить наших Покровителей в том, что вы — лучшие представители вида. Но они без особого энтузиазма приняли мои слова к сведению, и сделали это таким образом, что даже я усомнился в сказанном. Бремя доказать это — на ваших плечах. Равно как и ответственность за провал. Дальнейшее меня не касается. |-| Оригинал = I have been asked to say a few words to the transhuman arm of Sector Seventeen Overwatch, concerning recent successes in containing members of the resistance Science Team. Let me say up front that I regret having to temper my heartfelt congratulations with a strong measure of disappointment. But I wouldn't be doing my duty as your Administrator if I didn't pass along the message I have received from Our Benefactors. The capture of Eli Vance is an event of major significance, make no mistake. And while it's true that conceivably we could have taken him at almost any time in the last several years, the manner of his capture may prove to have unexpected benefits. It cannot have gone unnoticed by all resistance members that Doctor Vance's capture coincided with the act of giving shelter to Gordon Freeman. This might cause other resistance members to think twice before harboring Doctor Freeman. It might cause them to question his allegiance; even prompt some to turn him out, or turn him over to our cause. However, we cannot count on such developments. Doctor Freeman's reputation is such that other desperate renegades are likely to grant him a great deal of license in the spirit of spreading general chaos and terror. This brings me to the one note of disappointment I must echo from our Benefactors. Obviously I am not on the ground to closely command or second-guess the dedicated forces of the Overwatch, but this does not mean I can shirk responsibility for recent lapses and even outright failures on their part. I have been severely questioned about these shortcomings, and now must put the question to you: How could one man have slipped through your force's fingers time and time again? How is it possible? This is not some agent provocateur or highly trained assassin we are discussing. Gordon Freeman is a theoretical physicist who had hardly earned the distinction of his Ph.D. at the time of the Black Mesa Incident. I have good reason to believe that in the intervening years, he was in a state that precluded further development of covert skills. The man you have consistently failed to slow, let alone capture, is by all standards simply that--an ordinary man. How can you have failed to apprehend him? Well...I will leave the upbraiding for another time, to the extent it proves necessary. Now is the moment to redeem yourselves. If the transhuman forces are to prove themselves an indispensable augmentation to the Combine Overwatch, they will have to earn the privilege. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that the alternative, if you can call it that, is total extinction - in union with all the other unworthy branches of the species. Let's not allow it to come to that. I have done my best to convince Our Benefactors that you are the finest the species has to offer. So far they have accepted my argument, but without concrete evidence to back it up, my words sound increasingly hollow even to me. The burden of proof is on you. As is the consequence of failure. I'll just leave it at that. О коллаборационизме (во время восстания в Сити 17) Русский текст = Мне стало известно, что в последнее время меня называют коллаборационистом, как будто сотрудничать — позорно. Я спрашиваю вас, что может быть лучше стремления к сотрудничеству? В нашей беспрецедентной ситуации отказ от сотрудничества — это отказ от развития, равный самоубийству. Отказывалась ли двоякодышащая рыба от воздуха? Нет. Она храбро ползла по суше, тогда как ее сородичи оставались в черной бездне океана, вглядываясь во тьму, невежественные и обреченные, несмотря на вечную бдительность. Станем ли мы повторять путь трилобитов? Неужели всем достижениям человечества суждено стать лишь осколками пластика, разбросанными на окаменевшем ложе между Бургес-Шейлом и тысячелетним слоем грязи? Чтобы не изменять себе и своей судьбе, мы должны стремиться к большему. Мы выросли из своей колыбели. Бессмысленно требовать материнского молока, когда истинная помощь ждет нас среди звезд. И лишь всеобщий союз, который люди недалекие именуют «Комбайном», поможет нам достичь их. Поэтому я заявляю — да, я коллаборационист. Мы все должны охотно сотрудничать, если хотим пожать плоды объединения. И мы определенно пожнем их. |-| Оригинал = It has come to my attention that some have lately called me a collaborator, as if such a term were shameful. I ask you, what greater endeavor exists than that of collaboration? In our current unparalleled enterprise, refusal to collaborate is simply a refusal to grow--an insistence on suicide, if you will. Did the lungfish refuse to breathe air? It did not. It crept forth boldly while its brethren remained in the blackest ocean abyss, with lidless eyes forever staring at the dark, ignorant and doomed despite their eternal vigilance. Would we model ourselves on the trilobite? Are all the accomplishments of humanity fated to be nothing more than a layer of broken plastic shards thinly strewn across a fossil bed, sandwiched between the Burgess shale and an eon's worth of mud? In order to be true to our nature, and our destiny, we must aspire to greater things. We have outgrown our cradle. It is futile to cry for mother's milk, when our true sustenance awaits us among the stars. And only the universal union that small minds call 'The Combine' can carry us there. Therefore I say, yes, I am a collaborator. We must all collaborate, willingly, eagerly, if we expect to reap the benefits of unification. And reap we shall. Первое обращение к Фримену (Площадь перед Нексусом Патруля) Русский текст = Я бы хотел уделить внимание лично вам, мистер Фримен. Да. Я говорю с вами. С так называемым «Свободным человеком». У меня есть к вам вопрос. Как вы могли от всего отказаться? Это непостижимо. Человек науки, который мог бы направить сомневающихся и боящихся к истине, предпочел для себя путь невежества и разрушения. Не заблуждайтесь, мистер Фримен. Вы начали не научную революцию, а путь к неизбежной гибели. Вы ввергли человечество в пучину падения. Даже если вы сдадитесь сейчас, я не могу гарантировать, что Покровители примут это. Теперь, боюсь, они начали смотреть с подозрением даже на меня. Вот плата за службу представителю всего человечества. Помогите мне вернуть их доверие, мистер Фримен. Сдавайтесь, пока не поздно. Не обманывайте доверие, которое оказало вам человечество. Одумайтесь, мистер Фримен. Служите человечеству. |-| Оригинал = I'd like to take a moment to address you directly, Dr. Freeman. Yes. I'm talking to you, the so-called One Free Man. I have a question for you. How could you have thrown it all away? It staggers the mind. A man of science, with the ability to sway reactionary and fearful minds toward the truth, choosing instead to embark on a path of ignorance and decay. Make no mistake, Dr. Freeman. This is not a scientific revolution you have sparked...this is death and finality. You have plunged humanity into freefall. Even if you offered your surrender now, I cannot guarantee that Our Benefactors would accept it. At the moment, I fear they have begun to look upon even me with suspicion. So much for serving as humanity's representative. Help me win back their trust, Dr. Freeman. Surrender while you still can. Help ensure that humanity's trust in you is not misguided. Do what is right, Dr. Freeman. Serve mankind. Второе обращение к Фримену (Цитадель) Русский текст = Итак, это вы, мистер Фримен. Я бы сказал, что это приятный сюрприз, но это не сюрприз, и, согласитесь, не слишком приятный. Что ж, я довольно прагматичен. Что ж, мистер Фримен, мне приятна мысль о том, что в других обстоятельствах мы могли бы сотрудничать в атмосфере взаимного доверия и уважения. Конечно, судя по вашей недолгой работе в Черной Мезе, когда я руководил ею, вы подавали большие надежды как человек, который мог бы многое привнести в науку. И все же… Я не знаю, что вас к этому побудило, но в нашем предприятии нет места ученым-предателям. Ваши учителя, конечно, виноваты. Мое разочарование в Вэнсе и Кляйнере гораздо сильнее, чем сожаление, что вы выбрали не тот путь карьерного роста. Однако, мне кажется, что вы не могли поступить иначе. Кто знает, какие семена иконоборства в вас посеяли, когда вы были молоды и доверчивы. Но несмотря на то, что они несут большую часть ответственности за недавние проблемы, только вы решили действовать с таким полным безразличием к будущему человечества. Скажите мне, мистер Фримен, если сможете. Вы так много разрушили. Создали ли вы хоть что-нибудь? Можете назвать хоть одну вещь? Я так и думал. А я могу. Я заложил основы для выживания человечества, и не только человечества в узком смысле, но и чего-то большего, чем можно представить. Чего-то такого, что только сейчас открывается взгляду. Смотри, Гордон. Смотри, от чего ты отказываешься. Стоит ли оно того? |-| Оригинал = So, this is Dr. Freeman... at last. I wish I could say this was a pleasant surprise, but it's neither a surprise nor, as you will surely agree, very pleasant. Well, I'm nothing if not pragmatic. Well, Dr. Freeman, under other circumstances I like to think we might have been able to work together in an atmosphere of mutual trust and respect. Certainly judging from your brief tenure at Black Mesa, while I was its administrator, you showed every promise of becoming a valuable and productive contributor to the scientific process. And yet, I'm not sure what spurred you to it, but there is really no place in this enterprise for a rogue physicist. Your mentors are partly to blame, of course; my disappointment in Eli Vance and Isaac Kleiner is far greater than my sorrow over your unfortunate choice of career path. In a way I suppose you could not have done otherwise. Who knows what seeds of iconoclasm they planted when you were young and gullible? But while they certainly share a great part of the responsibility, for the recent troubles, it is you alone who have chosen to act with such willful disregard for humanity's future. Tell me, Dr. Freeman, if you can: you have destroyed so much — what is it exactly that you have created? Can you name even one thing?... I thought not. I have laid the foundation for humanity's survival, and not as we have narrowly defined ourselves but as something greater than we could ever imagine, something that we can now only begin to glimpse. Look, Gordon, look at what you are throwing away. Is it worth it? Обращение Кляйнера Русский текст = Кхм... Друзья… граждане… жители Сити 17… Разумные жители, я хочу сказать, люди и представители иных рас… Хотя объяснять недавние события нашим союзникам-вортигонтам, видимо, нет нужды… Так или иначе… Во-первых, и самое главное, если вы все еще находитесь на территории Сити 17, незамедлительно покиньте город. Мы восстановили большую часть железнодорожной сети, чтобы дать вам возможность уехать отсюда как можно быстрее. В пригородных районах разбиты временные лагеря и пункты эвакуации. Повторяю, немедленно покиньте город! Уничтожение ядра Цитадели, несомненное благо для нашего мира, повлекло за собой неприятный побочный эффект. Очень скоро произойдет разрушительный взрыв, размеры которого я не берусь предположить. Однако, можно с уверенностью сказать, что он повлечет за собой уничтожение всего живого в радиусе многих миль. Повторяю — бегите из Сити 17, если вы все еще там! Прошу вас со всей убедительностью, на которую я способен! Ну, а если вы уже находитесь в одном из наших эвакуационных пунктов, спешу вас обрадовать: положительным побочным эффектом уничтожения реактора явилось разрушение полей, подавлявших способность к размножению. Эти поля препятствовали формированию определенных протеиновых цепочек, необходимых для развития эмбриона. Теперь, с исчезновением полей, для всех желающих настало время плодиться и размножаться. Иными словами и проще говоря, пора задуматься над тем, что вы можете сделать для восстановления нашего вида. Не откладывайте дело в долгий ящик, поскольку неизвестно, сколько времени нам удалось выиграть перед тем, как Альянс попытается вернуть себе господство, а это неизбежно случится. Поскольку прежде у нас не было возможности открыто говорить о вредительской деятельности Альянса, мне нужно очень и очень многое вам сообщить. В ближайшие дни я планирую написать для вас серию познавательных брошюр. На данном этапе, как ни жаль, придется обойтись относительно краткой информацией. Последствия дестабилизации реактора Сити 17 не явились для нас неожиданностью, пускай мы и не решались высказывать наши слабые надежды вслух. Разрушительный импульс временно остановил работу всей сети реакторов Цитадели. Мы полагаем, что благодаря этому все телепорты Альянса, а также система связи, основанная на идентичной технологии, выведены из строя. Иными словами, силы Альянса, расквартированные на Земле, изолированы и отрезаны от остальных. Тем не менее, мы считаем, что это временное положение вещей. Как нам довелось выяснить на собственном печальном опыте, малейшая брешь в Чёрной Мезе позволила врагу занять плацдарм и расширить портал, сквозь который прошли целые армии. Помимо инопланетных существ, на Земле осталось множество модифицированных человеческих особей, которые сделают всё возможное, чтобы восстановить связь и вызвать подкрепление. Но даже несмотря на это, впервые за последние десять лет у нас появилась надежда. Мы втайне разработали несколько высокотехнологичных устройств и намереваемся применить их при малейшей попытке реванша Альянса. Мы продолжаем растить и воспитывать новое поколение учёных и техников. Ведь Альянс испытывает страх не перед пулями и гранатами, но перед нашей волей, нашим интеллектом, нашим умением найти своё уникальное средство борьбы против каждой новой угрозы. Наша главная надежда — наш дух, несмотря на то, что его так легко пошатнуть. Все мы пережили гибель родных и друзей от рук Альянса. Все мы смотрели, как наши соседи поддаются на их провокацию, утрачивают человечность и превращаются в винтики машины уничтожения. А тех, кто боролся, ждала еще более страшная участь. Но самое главное — даже в таких ужасных условиях мы сохранили человечность. Только она позволит нам сплотиться перед неизбежной угрозой… и обрушить на врага жестокую кару. И… ах да, если вы почему-либо пропустили часть моей речи, — она будет воспроизводиться до тех пор, пока в этом будет смысл. Извините за недочеты и ошибки. Как вы понимаете, у нас едва хватило времени сделать эту запись, не говоря уж о том, чтобы отрепетировать… Что ты говоришь, Илай? Ах да, верно. Вы прослушали речь доктора Айзека Кляйнера, ученого из Чёрной Мезы, ныне просто гражданина Земли, как и все вы. Осталось добавить для всех тех, кто меня слышит: наконец-то мы развеяли тьму, насланную врагами. Добро пожаловать на свет! |-| Оригинал = Ahem... Fellow citizens... Residents of City 17 and environs... by which I mean sentient residents, of course, human and otherwise, although I believe there is little need to explain recent developments to our Vortigaunt allies... At any rate... First, as a matter of great urgency, if you find yourself still within the confines of City 17, you are well advised to leave the city at once by the fastest means available to you. We have restored service to much of the commuter transport system in order to carry citizens out of the city as quickly as possible. We have also established camps and triage areas in the surrounding environs. I repeat, you must evacuate the city at once. While there was certainly a great benefit in destroying the Citadel's teleport core, we have detected one rather unfortunate side effect. It would appear an inevitability that very soon now, the Citadel will be consumed in a destructive event whose magnitude I cannot currently estimate with any certainty, except to say that it will almost certainly irradiate an area of many miles' radius. Therefore, I repeat, evacuate City 17 at once if not sooner! I cannot state this without enough undue emphasis! On a lighter note, if you are already in one of our designated safe zones, I feel obliged to point out that a more fortunate side-effect of the reactor's destruction is the complete removal of the Combine's reproductive suppression field. Previously, certain protein chains important to the process of embryonic development were selectively prevented from forming. This is no longer the case. For those so inclined, now would be an excellent time for procreation. Which is to say, in layman's terms, you should give serious consideration to doing your part for the revival of the species. We must make the most of the time we have, as it is by no means certain how much time we have secured ourselves before the Combine attempt to restore their dominion, as they certainly shall. Since this is in fact the first opportunity we have had to speak openly of the baleful influence of the Combine, there is much ground to cover—and in fact I hope to institute a series of useful bulletins in the days ahead. However, for now, we will have to content ourselves with some relatively meager exposition. The destabilization of the City 17 reactor has had repercussions that were not entirely unexpected, although we hardly dared speak this hope ahead of time. The destructive pulse forced a damper on the entire network of linked Citadel reactors. Thus, for the time being, I believe that all Combine portals have failed completely, as well as all communication systems based on that technology. In short, the Combine are completely cut off. Combine forces currently stationed on Earth are now isolated units. Stranded. However, this is most likely a temporary state of affairs. As we once learned to our dismay, even the relatively tiny fracture at Black Mesa gave our enemies an opening which they were able to force ever wider, as they poured through in greater and greater numbers. In addition to the completely xenotheric species, there are many modified post-human allies still remaining on Earth who will be doing their utmost to re-establish lines of communication and supply with the larger forces. Even so, there is greater reason for hope now than at any time in the past decade. We have made, in secret, several technological advances which we will do our best to deploy in advance of the Combine's return. We continue to diligently assemble and train a new generation of scientists and technicians. For what the Combine fear the most is not any tangible human weapon, but our will, our intellect, our ability to respond selectively and rationally to every terror they turn against us. We place our firmest hope in the human spirit, even knowing how easily it may be shattered. We have all seen friends and family crushed by the Combine. Some of our neighbors have allowed themselves to be co-opted, and purged of their humanity, by the military machine. And those who resisted have met a most terrible fate. Still, I cannot overstate how important it is that we retain our humanity. Only this will allow us to hold together as we must for their inevitable return...and what is certain to be unimaginable retaliation. And...oh yes, if you missed any part of this message, it will loop repeatedly until there is no point in looping it any longer. I apologize for any inadvertent errors or omissions. As you can imagine, we have had scarcely time to record, let alone rehearse- What's that, Eli? Oh, right. This has been Dr. Isaac Kleiner, formerly of Black Mesa, now simply a citizen, like all of you, of Earth. Let me just add to all those who can hear me now, as we struggle out of the shadow of our malefactors, welcome back to the light. За кулисами * Также, как и сам Уоллес Брин, Бринкаст прошел через несколько изменений, до его окончательного варианта. Самые ранние версии, разработанные Заби Энгом, представляют из себя устройство со множеством экранов над землей. * Идея создания экранов бринкаста, видимо, почерпнута из романа-антиутопии "1984", в мире которого повсюду находятся плакаты и экраны с портретом диктатора — Старшего Брата. Также напрашивается аналогия с вещанием Вождя в фильме "Эквилибриум" (2002). Интересные факты * Большие, высокие экраны бринкаста состоят из нескольких голографических слоев, возможно, для усиления видимости. * Для бринкаста используется отдельная модель Брина, состоящая только из туловища, рук и головы. Она находится за пределами карты (туда можно попасть только через команду "noclip". Это было показано в комментариях разработчиков в Episode One) и используется только для бринкастов. Если Брина убить, то бринкаст остановится. * Если в начале игры дойти до места, где будет экран с доктором Кляйнером, а затем вернуться к бринкасту, то на экране будет виден Кляйнер. * Иногда можно будет увидеть на экранах призрачный образ G-Man'а, например, в главе "Водная преграда". Галерея Breencast compound eyes.jpg|Концепт-арт Breencast c17 04.jpg|То же. На мониторах показан Консул Consulcast arcade.jpg|Карта с ранним бринкастом Breencast telly.jpg|Телевизор в одной из квартир Сити 17 2013-11-29 00003.jpg|Повстанцы сбивают экран бринкаста Alyx kleinercast.jpg|"Кляйнеркаст" — доктор Кляйнер сообщает об эвакуации 2015-10-04_00002.jpg|G-man на экране бринкаста en:Breencast es:Breencast fr:Émission de Breen Категория:Технологии Категория:Технологии Альянса Категория:Альянс Категория:Средства пропаганды